


a kiss is not a kiss without your sigh

by bulletthestars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky may be bigger, but it's Steve who dominates. (Pre-serum!Steve, fic happens on the night before Bucky leaves for the war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss is not a kiss without your sigh

It has never been about dominance.

Bucky finds the thought flitting through his mind abruptly as he kisses Steve and his hand slips under Steve's untucked shirt to rub slow, concentric circles on the small of his back. Steve moans into the kiss, arches up against him before pulling away, panting.

'You weren't supposed to do that,' Steve says, almost indignantly and Bucky laughs.

'Gets you every time, doesn't it?' Bucky replies, smirking. 'Come over here, will you?'

Steve scowls but nevertheless, obliges. Bucky moves backwards so that his back is against the headboard of the bed and Steve settles down in between Bucky's legs, placing his hands lightly on Bucky's shoulders. 'So,' Steve says, half looking into Bucky's eyes, half looking at the bridge of his nose. 'You're leaving tomorrow.'

'I am,' Bucky replies, lips quirking upwards just a little. 'And what are you going to do about it?'

Steve doesn't answer. Instead, he presses his lips to Bucky's, kissing him as he fumbles with his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as he can, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

They make quick work of their clothing, and within seconds, trousers and shirts are flung all over the room. Steve's kissing Bucky again, kissing him hard, trying to sear the taste of his lips into his memory. Bucky's writhing underneath him, impatient, wanting more.

'Ointment,' Bucky says, breaking the kiss. He looks into Steve's eyes, and in that moment, Steve sees how they're filled with need, and trust, overwhelming trust and he wonders how he can bear to let Bucky go. 'Drawer, bedside-'

'Got it.' Steve reaches over, pulls out the small tin and opens it, slicks his fingers up with ointment. Bucky parts his legs of his own accord, bracing himself against the headboard as Steve presses a finger to his hole, pushing in slowly.

' _Steve_ ,' Bucky hisses, clutching at the bed sheets as another finger joined the first. 'Stop teasing, you know what I _ahhhhh_ -'

'You wanted that, didn't you?' Steve asks, curling his fingers, seeking out that magic spot once more.

Bucky doesn't answer. Or, at least, if he does, it's just a string of incoherent syllables and nothing more.

(He wants this, wants _Steve_ , inside him, filling him, wants him heart mind body soul, wants every single part of him. It isn't about dominance, frankly, he's quite happy to not have to take the lead, to submit to Steve after playing the role of the protector during the day. He supposes, after everything, it's about what makes Steve happy, about what makes his eyes light up, what makes him cry out in pleasure and makes him moan his name over and over again, a beautiful breathless litany. But he doesn't really know how to put this into words, doesn't quite know how to phrase it, so he tries to show it with actions, with the tug on Steve's lower lip when they kiss, with his slight impatience, pulling him down on to the bed so that he's sitting on his lap, with how he tries, does his best not to hurt Steve no matter what he does.)

There's a rustling of sheets, Steve slicks himself up with the ointment and an almost whine escapes Bucky's lips when Steve removes his fingers.

' _Steve_ ,' Bucky draws his name out, moaning as Steve shifts, presses his fingers into his thighs as he spreads his legs further apart. He enters him slowly, placing open mouthed kisses all over Bucky's throat as he buries himself fully within. 'God,' Bucky groans as Steve withdraws, then thrusts right in again.

Steve's hands slide to the insides of Bucky's knees, pushing them upwards, thrusting deeper. He shifts again, rolls his hips, trying to find the right angle and then-

'Ahhhhhh-'

Steve chuckles as Bucky cries out in pleasure underneath him, biting hard on his lip as he edges further backwards, back arching against the headboard. One of Bucky's hands is tangled between the sheets, another's on Steve's shoulder, pushing him closer.

'Fuck,' Bucky groans, shifts so that his legs can wrap around Steve's waist. Steve leans forward, shifts his weight on to Bucky, holding him down. He moves against him, rhythm erratic.

'Think of me,' Steve says — _commands_ — punctuating his words with a thrust. 'When you — I don't _know_ — if you do, if you touch yourself,' he manages, breathing harsh, brilliant blue eyes glittering.

'I will,' Bucky gasps as his hips jerk forward and his fingernails sink angry red crescents of promise into Steve's shoulders. 'Don't worry, I _will_ ,' he groans, shuddering as Steve pulls out so that only the tip of his cock is inside him before pushing in again. He's close, _so close_ -

'Steve,' the word is torn from Bucky's lips as his orgasm slams into him and he spills white all over.

Steve stills for a while, panting, watching Bucky's eyes flutter close, body pliant against the bed. His legs are wrapped loosely around Steve's waist now, his breathing still harsh and Steve watches, watches as Bucky stirs, looks up at him, an eyebrow raised.

'You're still inside me,' Bucky drawls, satisfaction evident in his voice and Steve nods, shifting slightly.

'Just wanted to watch you,' Steve replies and Bucky licks his lips, wraps his legs tighter around his waist, clenches so that Steve can feel the tightness around his cock.

'Still interested in just watching?'

Steve groans. 'Not quite,' he answers. His hips rock into Bucky, thrusting harder and faster than before and soon he's moaning Bucky's name and a string of other incoherent syllables, pounding hard into him. 'Bucky,' Steve pants, grip tightening on Bucky's waist, hard enough to bruise. He's prepared to pull out, because that's what they do most of the time, but tonight, just for tonight, he wants to stake a claim on him, wants to mark him as his, and _only_ his, it doesn't seem to make sense but it _feels_ right. 'Bucky, I-'

And Bucky seems to understand, seems to know what Steve wants to do because he nods, arches up against him and Steve groans as he climaxes inside him.

Later, they lie together, not stirring for a long while, breathing heavily. Bucky's arm is draped possessively over Steve's waist, with Steve resting his head on his chest.

'Don't win the war before I get there,' Steve says. He slips his fingers in between Bucky's, squeezing his hand. 'And don't you dare forget about me.' It comes out as a cross between an unreasonable demand and a desperate plea and it's soft, so soft that Bucky isn't quite sure if Steve had actually said anything.

Bucky chuckles, gives Steve's hand a reassuring squeeze. 'I won't,' he says, voice filled with promise. He presses closer so that their lips are mere centimetres away from one another. 'I won't.'

**Author's Note:**

> done for [this prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=7722#t7722) on capkink@lj.


End file.
